Pain leaves you one day
by Moushi
Summary: A boy breaks up w/ Ginny and she falls for someone she wouldn't think she would ever fall in love with.
1. Staring outside

Ginny stared outside her window, looking at the night sky and cried. The thoughts of him came pouring back. All the feelings she had of him were gone. Every single piece of emotion she had was like a window that had been broken. HE was the ONE who caused her this pain. HE was the ONE who told her she was beautiful. HE was her first REAL kiss. The night came back in her mind.   
"Ginny, you look so spectacular tonight. I want to tell you something. I umm...ermm uhh I lo-ove you."  
"I love you, too.", she replied.  
The night sky had never seemed so bright before. She longed for a kiss, not a quick one, a real kiss. Those kind that make you go "wow". He leaned in and kissed her. It was those kind of kisses, the kind that you never forget.   
"Wow., they both sighed.  
"Colin, I uh..had never felt that kind of kiss before.  
"Neither have I."  
A sound of many footsteps came and then the sounds of people greeting each other came. Harry and Hermione had come again to visit for the remander of the summer. Then laughter came..she almost hadn't remembered what that sounded like. She slowly slipped down the oak staircase and greeted Harry and Hermione with fake laughter and smiles. The truth mustn't come out until she had understood why he broke their two year relationship.  
Colin Creevy had turned from a obsessed Harry Potter fantic to a down to earth man with thoughts of his own that Ginny loved about him. He started standing up for himself when bullies like Draco had teased and taunted him. The owl letter sent from Colin breaking up their realtionship stated this.  
Ginny,  
I have to tell you something. It's extremely important and I had to tell you as soon as possible. A word of caution, don't be mad, just try to understand. In Sweden, when I was on holiday visiting my great-grandparents, I met someone else. I'm sorry to tell you like this. I hope we can still be really good friends.  
Colin  
Back to reality. Harry was talking and goofing off with Ron and Hermione and Ron had been giving her weirded out looks because she had been spacing out for the past week. She desired so much to talk to Hermione. Her best girl friend is the only one she could talk to. She couldn't talk to any of her brothers because all of them couldn't relate to her. Her mother..what about her mother? She would dismiss this as another stupid teenage romance and tell her to get over it and catch some gnomes in the backyard.  
"Hey, Hermione can we talk?", she asked.  
"Sure, guys I'll be back."  
They walked up the oak staircase to her room and Hermione sat down while Ginny was leaning against the window, staring again.  
"So, Ginny what did you want to talk about?"  
Ginny came up to her and started crying on her shoulder. Hermione comforted her.  
"Colin..he ...he ...broke ..up .with mee.."  
"Oh my gosh, Ginny I am so sorry. I'll be right here with you through this."  
Memories...oh how many memories there were. One more came back into her depressed, saddened mind  
  
"Hey Potter lover! Yeah you! Why aren't you with your god, Potter? I thought you loved him", Draco teased her.  
"Leave her alone! Don't you have better things to do? You're being ignorant, you know that? Get out of here before I get my wand out?", Colin bellowed at Draco.  
It was the first time anyone had ever defended her like that and she was grateful.  
"Colin..thanks..I was getting sick of the bastard."  
"It was nothing...I'll see you in Potions later, ok?"he said. 


	2. Another Memory

Oh how many memories there were. Ginny's heart pained while crying on Hermione's shoulder. The minutes seemed like days and she could not go on. The extreme pain was killing her..what could she do to make this horrendous feeling leave? Anything, just anything.   
"Ginny and Hermione! Come down, we're going to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies!", Mrs. Weasley cried.  
"C'mon Ginny..we have to leave now. You'll have fun there, you always do, right?", Hermione cooed.  
"Alright..let's go then..."  
The trip from her bedroom to the fireplace seemed as if time just flew by. One minute she was crying on Hermione's shoulder, soaking her red shirt, and the next she was downstairs in the fireplace, holding a handful of Floo powder, screaming, "Diagon Alley!"  
The green flames surrounded her and engulfed her soul until she was next to her mother by Florish and Blotts. The small building was full of books, books that hold the power of knowledge and enlightenment.  
"Ok, Ginny go inside with your list and get your books. Now that your father got a promotion we don't have to worry about your schoolbooks."  
Her father, Mr.Weasley had gotton a promotion at the beginning of the summer because he was a hard worker and his wife pressured him to get a promotion. They compromised as long he could visit his old department. Now he worked in the Department of Compromises Between Witches and Wizards and Muggles. He loved that job dearly.   
  
5th Year Reading List  
Intermediate Potions by Geralfy Iopine  
The Way to Transfigure for Young Adults by Wele Pulis  
The Darks Arts: How to Protect Yourself from Basic Curses: by Yuri Caslf  
How to Use Your Wand for Specialty Charm Spells: by Professor Palien Stengther  
The Many Ways of Witches and Wizards in the 12th Century by Kelly Milani  
  
So all she had to do was get those books. "Get in, Get out ." she said to herself. She went up toward the student section and found only one book on the first shelf she looked at. But something was creeping her out. But what? She saw a pair of gray eyes stalk her own. Whose eyes could they be? The eyes continued to follow, without moving the persons head to reveal who it was. No footsteps were made, not a crack in the old floorboards. Ginny carefully walked down the stairs toward Ron and Harry. She was out of breath.  
  
"Ginny, are you alright?", Harry asked cautiously.  
Ron just stared at her once more..his eyes didn't blink for a long time. Harry's tone of voice reminded her of Colin. Another memory came rushing back spinning her head out of reality again.  
  
The libary was dark and the libarian was leaving for the night. Ginny hid in a corner of books while she turned off all the lights. Clutching her wand and sweating with fear she would find her, Ginny waited 'til she closed the door. Quietly she said, "Lumos."  
  
Another figure came and sat down. The figure's face was hidden by shadows. He leaned in and kissed her and left her amazed. The tingle was there, and they both felt it.   
"I've wanted to do that since the first time I saw you."  
Ginny quickly realized that it was Colin.  
"Colin, I uhh-"  
" Shhh..." he soothed and leaned in for more deep kisses.   
Her mind was blown out of reality and just stayed in the moment. No boy had ever been so in tune with her before. She kissed other boys before..but not like this. Not in a make out session at least. She liked it and felt cared about. She had forgotton about the report she was working on and didnt care that it was due in 3 days. She would work on it later tomorrow night , now she was busy with Colin.  
"Colin, wait..."  
"What?"  
"Are we now dating? Or are you just using me to satisfy your hormones?"  
" I want you to be my girlfriend.."  
"I will be then, so just to confirm..we're going out?"  
"Yeah...", Colin said and he continued making out with Ginny.  
  
"Ginny....Ginny.....hello? Are you alive?", Ron voice was in her head."How could he be in her head", she wondered. Now, she realized that he was trying to communicate with her.  
"huh?", she stumbled out of her small mouth  
"Ginny whats going on with you lately? All you've been doing is spacing with a dead look on your face.", Ron continued  
"Oh..well I'm sorry..I've just been thinking about a few things lately.   
"You're still out of breath....are you gonna be alright?", Harry finally spoke.  
  
A/N I know its kinda of weird cliffhanger...I think...PLEAE READ AND REVIEW I WANNA KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR NOT! *flammers are welcome and well of course positive reviews as well hee hee* 


End file.
